


The Dream of Eternity

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus receives an offer he has declined once already...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin, a fifth year student at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was alone in the Gryffindor fifth years boy dorm. It was late afternoon, and the others were enjoying a free Hogsmeade weekend - he had decided to stay back, himself, since the moon had been full the previous night and he hadn't quite recovered yet. Sirius had offered to stay back, too, had even suggested they'd surely find some other occupation that was even more fun than Hogsmeade... but he had told him to go along with James and Peter, since he wanted to have a nap anyway, and so his boyfriend had went, though not before planting a soft, loving kiss on his bruised lips for goodbye, and promising to bring him some butterbeer and sweets.

He really had planned to sleep, transformation was so straining, and his body cried for rest, but his mind would not let him. Too many things to think about, too many hurtful memories...

And good memories, too. Padfoot and he had only recently moved from friendship to something more, and he was still beaming at whichever force was responsible for this good fortune. As a werewolf, he'd always sawn himself to spend his life alone, especially as his peers all started dating... and now, he was happy with Sirius, and couldn't wish for more, despite his broken body, a residue of last night's changing... 

Only when he turned to grab his Potions texts - he'd given up on sleep by then - did he notice he wasn't alone in the room. "Oh - hi. You're the new pupil, aren't you?" He eyed the Japanese girl, a little suspiciously. She was, after all, in his room - a boy's dorm (he'd fled the first and second years in the common room). Very pretty, though - small, a slender frame, strange eyes - she's exchanged her black robes for a white kimono, which was held together by a belt of red cloth.

"Yes. I am Miyu. I just moved here from Japan... I hope you don't mind me being here... all the other girls went to the village, but I was feeling a little sick earlier, and decided I'd stay behind..."

"No, not..." Remus started as the girl moved closer, smiling. "... at all. Have a seat."

She was standing right in front of him, now, regarding him with amber eyes half hidden beneath long lashes - they had the colour of Hagrid's whiskey, and seemed endlessly deep. It wasn't exactly attraction he was feeling - he loved Sirius, and girls had never interested him much, that way - but more a curious fascination - something about Miyu wasn't at all normal, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Sure, her skin was a little pale, but that couldn't be all, and her eyes had an uncommon colour...

"You are a werewolf, am I right?"

He gasped at her in shock. "No! - I m-m-mean, what makes you think that?"

She laughed, but the laughter did not reach her eyes, that were still fixed on his - Remus found he was unable to look away from these amber-coloured oceans.

"You don't have to hide from me, Remus. I know all about you... about your pain, about how much you suffer... I can see it in your eyes, buried deep in your soul..."

Remus was still unable to look away from this strange girl who had seen through his careful disguise in the mere week she was here now. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, but continued to look at her, eyes wide with shock.

"There is a way to end your suffering, you know..." she was leaning closer now, the smell of lilies around her, her breath cold on his ear as she whispered, "Let me give you the Eternal Dream..."

It was only when her teeth touched his neck that Remus was able to move again, and move he did, bolting from her horror.

"You're a vampire!"

"Yes... I am Vampire Miyu... and I can help end your suffering, if you let me take your blood..." She smiled through all of this, a dangerous smile, but not unkind.

"I don't need your help," he uttered, walking back one step after the other in the general direction of the dorm entry. "I am happy with who I am, and I don't want to die... true, being a werewolf isn't pleasant, but I have a wonderful lover and great friends here... I don't need your Eternal Dream..."

Miyu smiled. "Some other time then, perhaps."

At that point, his three friends stormed into the dorm, loaded with bottles of butterbeer and packs of sweets.

"Hi Moony..."

"Hogsmeade was **great**..."

"Brought some stuff with us..."

"Hey, lover," Sirius started, noticing something was strange about his boyfriend, the rigid way he stood there, staring into the empty room, "what's wrong?"

"That... that new pupil from Japan... Miyu..."

"Miyu?" Peter laughed. "There's no one called Miyu at Hogwart's, is there?"

"She's in our form..."

James shook his head, eying his friend with concern. "We don't have a new student in our form, Moony... sure you weren't dreaming...?"

Remus sighed, shrugging, though cold shivers still went down his back. "Guess so..."

Sirius hugged him affectionately. "Now, don't you start dreaming about any Japanese girls while I'm not there... I could decide to be jealous..."

Years later...

"Hello Remus... do you remember me?"

"Miyu..."

She hadn't aged a bit from the day he'd sawn her at Hogwart's. Not that vampires were supposed to age. And he wasn't surprised at all to see her, truth be told - he'd been waiting for her ever since the day that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. Had killed James and Lily and little Peter, and betrayed his mate's trust...

Ever since that day, he had wished to die, but a werewolf was unable to commit suicide, and he wasn't desperate enough to turn himself to the authorities.

"I thought you might come..."

Miyu smiled, gently. "So... this time, are you ready to receive the Eternal Dream I offered to you back when we first met?"

Her breath was sweet on his cheek as her soft lips touched the nape of his neck, and he did not even think about stopping her, this time.

"Goodnight, Remus... and pleasant dreams."

The next morning, in the prison of Azkaban... The Dementor moved to the next cell, but when he tried to suck the life of the being imprisoned, he felt nothing... emptiness...

So, another prisoner less to feed on, he indifferently noted as he slid on to the cell after this one... 

"Larva..." Miyu snuggled against the larger form of her companion, searching for the warmth she had felt only with him ever since she had ceased to be human. "Was this right, Larva... to give them the Eternal Dream?"

"They embraced it."

"Yes, Larva... now, they can be together... forever..."

THE END


End file.
